Movie ideas Wiki:Promoted
This page is a combination of multiple support pages that aren't "help" but still are nice to have around. __TOC__ Glossary You may be looking for a similar glossary. This one is a limited glossary for common Movie terms, whereas the other is a glossary of wiki terms. Many answers are best described by TV Tropes. Canon Official facts about a series, based on what the developers/creators decide. As opposed to fanon. Encyclopedia "A book or set of books giving information on many subjects or on many aspects of one subject and typically arranged alphabetically." Or, just think of Wikipedia. Fanon Fan based information about a game that is not officially acknowledged by the game's creator(s). This site is considered fanon, as it contains many "facts" about characters and their games differently than their creators officially recognize. As opposed to Canon. See the related word fan theories. Fan theories Guesses by fans about the facts of a game. Notably, this category contains conspiracy theories, and many as wildly incorrect as often as it is unusually right on. FPS First Person Shooter, or a shooting game from a first-person perspective. HP HP means hit points, the default measure of health in video games. Attacks decrease hit points, eventually killing the enemy. This system was put in place to lengthen and simplify battles, rather than saying that every hit wounds the character and instantly kills them. However, some moves take away large amounts of hit points to get the same effect. In this setting, rarely does HP refer to the electronics company. RTE RTE stands for Real Text Editor; The default visual editor here. Spoiler Information that gives away details about a plot before the user experiences or finds out in the story. Usually "ruins the ending", as this information may reveal who dies, who wins, and what the epilogue explains before the gamer progresses to that point. Need to Know (N2K) Need to Know is a section (which may become its own page if it gets big enough) where users can post videos, links to their favorite games, and links to other places that are very relevant to the wiki that everyone should see. This section is closely monitored to make sure that the stuff remains relevant. And these aren't ideas, they are inspiration! Discussions on similar topics: *Inspirational Content - Real life games *Level Codes Games 1st person Shooters *Team Fortress 2 - Free to play 3rd person Shooters *Raze - Flash TPS/Platformer *Gang Garrison - Downloadable TPS/Platformer *shooter/platformer. Can't stop playing! Action/Adventure *Final Ninja Racing *A game called Rush Not truly a racing game, but a thrill ride nonetheless RPG *Minecraft *A cool flash RPG I found that my brother likes Fighting Super Smash Flash FTW! Platformers A fantastic game set to the original Super Mario Bros., but with other classic characters! *SMB Crossover *Mario. What else? *Mega Man Metroid cross Puzzle *Tetris! Not only that, but Faultline! Defender *Bloons Tower Defense 3 Mini Games *Epic Combo Videos Related YouTube clips here! Also, TED videos are allowed as long as they relate. *TED videos. Talks done by people who think a lot. There are a couple on video game related topics, like the ones below: :*http://www.ted.com/talks/lang/eng/david_perry_on_videogames.html *Youtube. And you can even show those here! :*to Minions - Brawl in the Family :*Mario Bros. Movie Trailer The Game Station Exclusive! - TGS Series You want series? How about a free emulator? Virtual NES.com! You may even wish to enter the Konami Code on this website! Wikis *The Super Mario Wiki. Good for those who need information on Mario games. *Here is a list of wikis about various Nintendo franchises. *Fire Emblem! Websites *Amazing Cracked.com articles: (please be aware that Cracked is an adult humor site. Viewer discretion is advised.) :*Video game commandments :*Things game makers will never change :*Things game makers do that are really annoying :*Lessons from video games :*Ominous trends in video games :*6 Sci Fi techs :*Virtual Reality games :*Evolution of fiction characters :*Plot devices that ruin games :*http://www.cracked.com/article_15732_life-after-video-game-crash.html :*http://www.cracked.com/article_15748_a-gamers-manifesto.html :*http://www.cracked.com/article_16152_10-highly-anticipated-video-games-youll-never-get-to-play *This is a plot generator that may provide a head start for a cool idea. *Here is an everything else generator. *Game Ideas GPwiki game ideas The Idea Bird *Game Sites :*Nitrome :*Andkon :*Miniclip :*Addicting Games :*Max Games :*Armor Games :*Jmtb02 :*UZonline Web Comics *Mario vs. Sonic vs. Mega Man. *Brawl in the Family *Kirby vs. Shy Guy! *The Legend of the Mushroom Kingdom This one is different then the youtube series, so look into that one as well.